Lost Siblings
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Laura and Lee bond over their losses.


Like most interactions with President Roslin, Lee didn't quite understand how he had ended up sitting by her side, talking about anything but politics or the state of the fleet. But he wasn't complaining.

The meeting had begun normally enough. The President had some questions about military protocol, and she needed her advisor to understand them. The relationships between the President and him, the President and his father, and his father and him were very carefully navigated. His father had made it clear he didn't like Lee working so closely with the President. The Old Man didn't trust her. Lee didn't understand why, though. She'd never asked Lee to go over his head, and she never asked him anything except questions about protocol, acronyms, and other aspects of military culture. She'd stayed true to her word-better than most officers under his father's command, maybe better than the Commander himself.

The President had a list of terms she wanted defined and explained. His explanations yielded further questions and answers, but after a time, they had worked through everything. Then Lee noticed her faraway look again. Like the one she wore just before becoming President. Just like he had then, Lee wanted to talk to her. He wasn't sure what to say, but it didn't stop his mouth from moving. "What do you miss most?"

She smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't ask 'whom.'"

He shrugged. "Figured 'what' would be less painful."

"I miss ice cream. Although, it's been years since I've had any."

"Why so long?"

Her expression got that faraway look, like the one she had when she talked about President Adar and how long she'd worked with him. Lee couldn't believe that had only been a few weeks ago. "Because of 'whom' I miss the most," she said.

He hoped his expression matched the sympathy he felt. "Oh. I'm sorry."

She looked in his eyes, but she wasn't focused on him. "My father and sisters."

"What happened?"

"A drunk driver killed them."

"I...I'm so sorry. That's...awful."

She looked wistful. "I know. It is."

He looked down at the floor. "I miss my brother the most."

"How long?"

"Two years."

She patted him on the arm. "It gets a little easier."

He looked up again. "Really?"

She shook her head. "You know, it really doesn't, come to think of it."

"You still think about them?"

"Sometimes. Part of me is glad they didn't live to see this. Assuming they would have survived the attacks in the first place."

"I think I know what you mean." He paused. "I mean, it would be nice to have Zak fight by my side, but he didn't belong in the cockpit in the first place. If he were alive, I would keep him under lock and key just to protect him." Lee smiled. "He'd hate that."

"We can't always protect our loved ones, Captain Apollo."

"I know, but we try anyway."

She nodded. "Older siblings' code."

"I bet you were a great sister."

"You think so, huh?" She smiled. "I used to boss them around mercilessly."

"You loved them, though."

"I did. And I did a lot for them. Plus they always borrowed my clothes. And when they got to be old enough, I snuck them into bars and R-rated movies."

"My President, the rebel."

"Shh. It's a secret. And especially don't tell your father. He already thinks I'm a bad influence on you."

"Well, you are. But not for that reason."

"Oh, Captain Apollo. Do tell me how I'm a bad influence on you." She cocked her head in the way that drove him crazy. He had so many dreams featuring his President calling him 'Captain Apollo' just like that. She was the only one who called him that, and it made him feel...special. Like he was the only man in Laura Roslin's universe.

"You're changing my life, Madame President."

She looked away. Perhaps he was making her uncomfortable. Great job, Lee. "I don't know about that."

"Oh, but you are. You're teaching me so many things."

She faced him, smiling. "Perhaps my old profession is good for something."

Lee smiled. "It's good for many things, Sir."

"And what have I taught you?"

"Everything you know about government and politics."

"Which could fill a thimble."

He shook his head. "You always have an answer. A solution. It's amazing."

"Lee, I...I don't know everything. And my _answers_ won't always work."

"I know, but then you'll think of better answers."

"With your help, I hope."

"And my father's?"

"Of course. I value his military experience very much."

"But you can't talk to him?"

"He's just...we're-"

"He's a hard man to get along with. Believe me, I know."

"What is it between you two, anyway? Sometimes I feel like there should be a referee in our meetings."

Lee smirked. "Look who's talking. You go toe-to-toe with him. Col. Tigh and I just give you two space."

She grinned. "We're not that bad. Now answer my question."

"Got a week?"

"Who knows how long we'll be up here before your father leads us to _Earth_."

"Is that for real? I wasn't sure. Sounded too good to be true."

"Do you doubt your father, Lee?"

"It's just...I'm not sure. I want to believe him."

She looked deeply into his eyes. "He'll lead us to a new home. Believe that."

"I hope you'll be around to see it." Lee paused, realizing what he'd said. "I'm sorry; I know I'm not-"

"It's okay. It's just us." She smiled. "I hope I'm around too."

He looked down at the floor. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Look at me, Captain Apollo. I'm counting on you to help your father when I'm gone. Promise me, you'll do that."

He nodded. "I promise."

She smiled. "That's what you'll do without me."

"And in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, I want to hear the story of you and your father."

.

.

.

Lee told her about Zak, his parents, his past relationships, stories from War College. It seemed like every time he told her a story, it led to more stories. She was a great listener too. She laughed at all the right places, nodded her head in agreement or understanding when appropriate.

She told him stories too, of what her sisters and parents were like. Lee realized he mourned her family as much as his own. They sounded truly wonderful. He knew it wasn't just the President speaking well of the dead. The way her eyes lit up when she told her stories, Lee knew she'd been happiest when they were all together. He hoped the Roslins were with Zak somewhere. They would make a nice family for Zak.

Lee knew they were growing closer. They had been since they met. The events they experienced together forged a bond few others could understand. His father started questioning him, though.

"_Why do you need to meet the President so often?_"

"_She requests to see me. I serve at the pleasure of the President of the Twelve Colonies."_

"_That's what I'm afraid of."_

"_What the frak's that supposed to mean?!"_

"_Son-"_

"_No. We're not having this conversation. I fulfill all my duties as CAG. I'm helping the President. It's important. And much more useful than, say, getting drunk in the rec room."_

She broke into his thoughts. "Where'd you go?"

"My father doesn't like us meeting so much."

She hummed. "Not surprised."

"Doesn't matter. You outrank him."

"If you say so." She smiled.

"You do."

"As long as he allows it."

"He wouldn't break his oath."

"He would if he thought it were necessary. Or in the best interest of the fleet."

"You're the best thing for the fleet."

She just looked at him.

Lee knew then that he'd fallen for the President of the Colonies. "I mean...you just...you always make the right decisions."

She blushed. "Not always."

"I...I should go."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

.

.

.

When he returned the next evening after his CAG duties, she was in the shower. Billy led Lee to her living area, as she had instructed. He was sitting in her spartan quarters, when he heard a scream.

Military training and his extra sensitive protective instincts concerning the President kicked in. He ran toward the sound, breaking into her bathroom.

She stood in nothing but a towel, staring at him.

"I...I thought you were in trouble, Sir."

She didn't look angry, but he didn't think she was particularly happy with him either. "No. I'm fine," she said.

He knew he'd overstepped whatever boundary they had. It was time to backpedal and hope they could still maintain their professional relationship. "I'll just...yeah," he said, before exiting the bathroom.

.

.

.

Laura was surprised to see him still on Colonial One. The way he awkwardly slinked out of her bathroom, she figured he'd run straight to his Raptor, likely asking for his resignation the next day. She wouldn't have blamed him. It was probably like walking in on his mother. But he was still there. In her living quarters of all places.

"You're still here."

"I...I can leave if you-"

"I don't. We have a meeting." She sighed. "Children walk in on their parents sometimes. It's not a big deal. Could've been worse."

"You're not mad."

"Mad? No. I just don't want you to be embarrassed."

"I'm not. But..."

"But, what?"

"It wasn't like walking in on a parent."

"No?"

He shook his head. "You're so beautiful."

She snorted. "I don't know about that."

"It's true."

Oh, no. She couldn't have another Sean situation. Could she? "Maybe you should go."

He didn't move. Why wasn't he moving? She was pretty sure she gave him an order. Maybe it was the "maybe." Made it seem less commanding. "I thought we had a meeting. I don't want to go back to Galactica without having it."

"Captain-"

"I get it. You don't want me to say you're beautiful. I'm just a pilot. You don't need me. But I'm still your military advisor. And you have questions for me, I'd like to answer them."

Laura sighed and took a seat next to him. On her own cot. "Okay, Captain Apollo. I do have some questions..."

.

.

.

Lee couldn't believe how bold he'd been with the President of the Twelve Colonies. He'd argued with her, essentially refused to follow her command-even if it did include a 'maybe.' And instead of tossing him out on his ass-like he knew he deserved-she sat next to him on her bed and allowed their meeting to continue. Maybe there was something to bucking against authority after all, not that he'd ever tell Kara that.

She was running out of questions. They were reviewing previous topics, including the acronyms and ranking systems. Lee knew it was only a matter of time before she wouldn't need him anymore. Then, she'd fire him, or at the very least, stop having so many meetings with him. Maybe he could think of new things to teach her. If he could continue to appeal to her intellect and curiosity, maybe he could keep seeing her.

"What's wrong, Lee?" She broke into his thoughts, the concern evident in her eyes.

"I don't want this to end." Lee couldn't believe he said that. He really needed to learn to think before speaking.

"Don't want what to end?"

"Us...I mean...our meetings."

"And why would they end? You're my advisor to the military, Captain Apollo. I need you."

"No you don't. You haven't needed me for awhile now."

She grinned. "Maybe I don't need you for the same reasons as before. I still need you, though."

"What for?"

"I can talk to you."

"I like talking to you too."

She beamed at him. "See. These meetings are important. I think we've covered enough for one night. Why don't you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

They got off the cot. She walked him to the curtain. "Good night, Lee."

He turned to face her, kissing her cheek. "Good night, Sir."

Then he was through the curtain and heading toward his Raptor. He'd kissed her. There may be hell to pay for it, but he'd pay it. Maybe get another kiss out of the bargain.

.

.

.

She wasn't expecting such a bold move. Although she probably should have been. He'd been brave all night. Laura decided she didn't mind. She wasn't sure how much she should encourage him, though. There was also his father to consider. The man clearly didn't like the relationship she had with his son. If he even suspected something more between them, he'd go to war against them both.

He was back again. Of course he was. He's her military advisor. She suspected he also had a crush on her. It was in the kiss he'd given her.

There was a connection between them. She couldn't deny that.

She thought of Sean. He'd only been fulfilling an old fantasy from his youth. It didn't mean much more to him than it did to her-even if he didn't realize that. She hadn't really given him a chance to see that before she threw him out.

But what about Lee? Was it a fantasy for him? For her?

She liked it when he smiled at her. When he sat with her giving her that sad/shy/sympathetic face, she felt like she could tell him anything, and he wouldn't judge her.

Maybe that was something worth exploring. After all, she'd be dying soon. Dr. Cottle had said as much. Would it be so bad to have a relationship with the one person who cared about the fleet as much as she?

His conscience could be her guide, when her own failed her.

When he entered her quarters, she kissed him on his cheek, before greeting him. She was curious to see how he'd react to that.

.

.

.

"Hello, Lee." The smile and warmth of her voice comforted him. The kiss on his cheek confused him.

"Madame President."

"I have so many questions. Let's go in my quarters. Get comfortable."

He followed her through the curtain. He could watch her walk all day. It was...perfect. They sat on her cot. Lee waited for her to speak first.

"How do you feel about me, Lee?"

Of all the questions she could have asked, he wasn't expecting that one. But he was ready to answer it. "I love you, Madame President."

"Love, huh?"

He nodded. "I know it doesn't matter to you. You've probably had a lot of people love you-"

She shook her head. "Not so many, really."

"Then, they're all fools."

"You know I'm sick. I may die."

"And I'm a frakking pilot. Gods know, you could end up outliving me. The Cylons could blow me away at any moment." Her expression changed to horror, as she realized he was right. It warmed his heart to see her care so much about him. "But for right now, we're both alive. And I love you."

It was time to roll the hard six like his father always said. He slowly put his arms around her-giving her time to escape if she wanted. When she didn't, he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead. Then he looked in her eyes. She hadn't said the words, but he knew she cared for him. That was enough. "Do you have any other questions, Sir?"

"No, Captain Apollo. I think that covers it."

He covered her lips with his, kissing her slowly, waiting for her response. He didn't wait long. She opened her mouth for him. Wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Lee groaned. She felt so good.

They kissed and kissed. Lee felt like a teenager making out with his girlfriend, trying not to get caught. He had a brief vision of Billy walking in on him. That would be awkward. He chuckled at the thought. She pulled away and looked at him. "What?"

"Thinking about Billy's face if he walked in on us."

"Oh my gods! We can't. What was I thinking?"

"Hey, it's okay. He'd keep it quiet."

She shook her head. "It's not Billy I'm worried about."

"My father?"

"Yes."

"And the press too, right?"

"Not them, so much. It would make my job harder, though."

"We'll just have to be careful, then."

"Or not do anything."

"I can't. Can you?"

She shook her head. "No. I guess I can't."

"Then, let's stop trying."

Lee pulled her back to him. When he kissed her again, she didn't hesitate to respond. She opened her mouth, and he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him. The energy in the room surged, as they couldn't get close enough to each other.

Hands and mouths explored. They broke for air. Laura caught her breath, and Lee unbuttoned her blouse. "Do they..."

"It's okay; you can touch them."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She shook her head. "You won't. Not for now. They'll be more sensitive later."

"And I'll be gentle, then."

She smiled "I know you will, Captain Apollo."

"Gods, you're sexy."

He kissed her neck, her breasts. He unhooked her bra. Blue met green as they gazed at each other. Then he lowered his head between her breasts. Laura moaned. He wondered how long it had been since they were a source of pleasure instead of pain. He was honored to be the one to give her that.

He kneaded her right breast-the healthy one-and kissed the left one. Laura moved her palm, showing him their enemy. He kissed it softly.

She tried to get his service dress coat off. "Lee, I need another lesson."

He tore his attention away from her chest. "What's that, Madame President?"

"Show me how to get this frakkin jacket off."

He chuckled; she giggled. Then he took her hand in his and showed her where the clasps were and how to undo them. "See, it's easy. You'll get it with practice."

"And will I have opportunities to _practice_?"

"Gods, yes."

They threw his coat on the floor. They'd straighten it out later. Uniforms were pretty wrinkle resistant anyway-Starbuck had proven that time and again. Together they got his shirt off. Then they moved to Laura's skirt. Lee unzipped it, as she helped him slide the skirt down her legs. He knelt down and pulled it from her ankles, rubbing her feet afterward. He moved up her legs, kneading the muscles of her calves and quads. He kissed each inch. Reaching her inner thighs, he pulled her panties down. Sliding back down her body as he took them off.

"Now what are you gonna do, Captain Apollo?"

"I'll show you, Madame President."

He moved between her legs and knelt down. He was going to show her exactly what a pilot in the Colonial Fleet could do for his President. He kissed her inner thighs. Kissed her center. She hummed. He flicked her clit with his tongue. She shook. It wouldn't take long. He tasted her, licking her essence-every drop of it. Rubbing her clit with his thumb. She quivered, moaning at a pitch he had never heard before. He kept going, needing to see and hear how she'd react to him.

She went off. He knew she'd restrained herself from being too loud. Even in orgasm, she was aware of her surroundings.

"I need you, Captain Apollo." It sounded like a moan.

"Me too, Sir."

"Hurry." She touched him through his pants. He'd come inside them, if he didn't get them off soon. Lee unzipped and through them off in an unceremonious heap. Boxers too. She took him in her hand, but he waved her off.

She looked at him.

"Later." He knew she understood.

He climbed up her body. Taking her mouth as he lined himself up. "Ready?"

"Please."

He thrust inside her. Engulfing himself completely. Then he started to move. She wrapped her legs around him to get him deeper, closer. They moved together.

With one final thrust, he came inside her. Then he collapsed next to her. Holding her.

"Should I go?"

She shook her head. "I'll need a lesson in dressing a military man in the morning, Captain."

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
